Time of the Year
by Star197
Summary: Rose isn't your average girl, what happenes when a certen red-head finds out her secret and her life starts snowballing after she trys to change it?
1. Prologue

Have you ever thought what life would be like, if you could go back in time when ever you made mistake?

Well that was never a problem for Rose!

Lets just say Rose wasn't your average girl!

She's a Time keeper!

What's a time keeper, you ask? A person who can control time! Thought there's only one for every Year!

Rose was the unlucky soul of this year!

Why is she unlucky? Well being a time keeper isn't as great as it may seem!

Sure if you say something wrong you can tke it back, but you could also change it so badly that it never goes the way you want!

Also, well you can find out the worst part of it later! 


	2. Chapter 1

I HATE school! Why do i even need to go? I'm a time keeper, when would i need to use math?

"ROSEY BEAR! YOU UP YET?" my auntie asked

"ya, just getting ready!" i replied

I decided to wear a tight light purple dress, a leather jacket, big black boots, my purple perl neacklace, and my gold star in my hair

I think i look cool!

When i came down the stairs my auntie was in...a fu*ky fairy costume!

"why are you wearing that?" i asked while crossing my arms

"beac"

I cut her off "i don't wanna know"

"do you want me to drop you off at school?" she asked with a big smile

"no thanks, i'm gonna take my bike" i replied while walking towards the door

she stared sprinkeling sparkles on me "i hope you find loveeee!" she sang

"oh brother" i mummbled while walking out the door, and trying to wipe the sparkles off me

When i pulled into the school, no one was outside...Cus i was half an hour late, as always!

I got off my bike and started walking towards the school, when i heard another motorcycle park beside mine

"nice ride" i yelled to the rider as they took off there helmet, to show there cherry red hair

"what would you know sparkle?" he asked while smirking at the sparkles all over me

"alot, look beside you" i replied

he looked at my motoecycle and laughed "so the little sparkle girl knows how to ride? how interesting?"

i glared at him "my names not fu*king sparkle! I hate sparkles!"

he smirked "you sure have a weird way of showing it"

"are you always this di*k-headed?" i asked

"are you always covered in sparkles?" he asked

"Fu*k you!" i sneered

"aww, the little sparkley girl has a mouth!" he joked

"shut the fu*k up, before i hurt you!" i said while thinking about what happenes when i touch people

"awww, and how are you gonna do that?" he asked

"ugh! just leave me alone!" i yelled while walking away from him

"WAIT-ugh!" he yelled while grabbing my shoulder, but wipping his hand back when he got burned

"i told you, i can really hurt you" i replied

"how?" he asked

"you'll never find out!" replied while snapping my finger's and bringing us back in time

"aww, the little sparkley girl has a mouth" he joked

i need to say something different!

"aww, the little cherry boy needs to get a brain!" i replied

he smirked "names castiel"

"rose" i replied

Thank god he's not a hand shaker!  



	3. Chapter 2

"so, where ya going sparkle?" castiel said with a smirk

"away from your fu*king ss" i replied while walking towards to school

"good lucky Rosey" he said from behind me

i turned around "rosey? Out of all the fu*ky names you could've gave me, you pick ROSEY!" i yelled

"it's rosey or sparkle, take your pick" he said with a cocky grin

i felt my eye start twitching "see you later cassy" i said with a smile

"my name is CASTIEL!" he yelled

"my name is ROSE!" i yelled while walking up the steps of the school

As i walked through the doors of the school, as little dog ran out

"YOU THERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH MY KIKI?" an old lady yelled

"what's a fu*king kiki!" i yelled

"watch your language younge lady!" she said

"who are you to be telling me what to do?" i sneered

"i'm the principal!" she yelled

"oh, well i probably wanna redo this" i said while snapping my finger's and going back in time

I open the door's of the school a second time, and that little dog ran out again

"YOU THERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH MY KIKI?" the old lady yelled

"oh, i'm new here, whats a kiki?" i asked in my sweetiest fake voice

she smiled "oh, you new here, WELL I DON'T CARE! GO FIND MY DOG KIKI!" she yelled while running off

i thought back to the little dog that ran past me when i walked in, i snapped my fingers and went back in time

I was about to open the door to this dumb school, when i thought about the dog.

I kneeled down and pushed the door open, when the dog tried to run out, i caught her.

the old lady ran over to me and took the dog from me "Oh, thank god kiki is safe. Who are you dear?"

"i'm Rose daniels, i'm new here" i replied with a fake smile

"it's very nice to meet you, the student council room is over there" she said while pointing to a door and running down the hall

i felt like swearing at her, but then i'd have to go back in time AGAIN


	4. Chapter 3

I walked into the student council room, and expected to see the king of dorks! I was not expecting to see a blonde prince!

"hi, my name is nathaniel, how can i help you?" he said with a fake smile

no one, and i mean NO one, no matter how hot they are gives Rose daniels a FAKE smile!

"You can start by, NOT GIVING ME A FAKE FU*KING SMILE! IF YOU DON'T WANNA SMILE DON'T! BUT DON'T GIVE A FAKE ONE! YOU FU*KING JERK!" i snapped

he looked mad "i take it your our new student?" he sneered

"no sh*t" i sneered

"just like castiel" i heard him mummbel as he looked through papers on his desk

"here" he said while giving me a paper

i was about to leave the room when i turned around and said "you better wath out, cuz you are in for ALOT of trouble, di*k head!"

he looked pissed, so i flipped him off and walked out of the room

Should i redo that? no way! that was awesome, and he's a stuck up jerk anyway!

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Skip first class, Cheak!  
Skip second class, gonna be a cheak when i find the courtyard of this school.

I was walking down the hall, when i bumped into a blond fluff ball

"get out of the way loser!" she sneered

"Get your fat fu*king ss out of the way!" i sneered

"You did not just say that!" the two girls behind her said

"i think you need hearing aids, and a pair of eyes! Cuz i said that, cuz it's true!" i said

"stay away from nathaniel, and castiel!" she sneered

i laughed "you can have that stuck up jerk! you two would make a good pair, the blonde idoits! And castiel, well you don't everything you want bi*ch!"

she gasped "Nathaniel is my brother! and we aren't blonde idoit's!"

i put on a serious face "oh ya? well you have a hard way of showing it" i said, repeating what castiel said to me this morning

i didn't realize the people around us, till i heard the 'ohhhs' and 'awwwws' after i said that

Blondie looked flustter

this is my chance "whats wrong? cats got your tounge? or your not so great with come backs?" i ask

"i'm good at comebacks you sl*t" she sneered

i smirked "really? cuz it's seem's to me, that the only thing your good at is pickig on people, and wearing clothes that look like someone just threw up on you"

'ohhhh, awww' the crowd of people said

"ugh!" amber yelled while running off

the crowd around me started clapping and saying stuff like 'amber deserved that' 'new girl has guts' 'finally someone can stand up to amber'

i guess the blondie is named amber, go figuer's she'd have a stuck up name!  



	5. Chapter 4

After my run in with the blonde bit*h, i didn't feel like going to class.

Courtyard...where's the couryard? This fu*king school better have one!

"ditching?" a familar voice asked

i turned around to meet castiel's eyes

"ya, what about it?" i asked

"wanna see something cool?" He asked

"sure" i replied

"come on-oww!" he said while grabbing my hand, but pulling back when he got burned

i was about to snap my finger's, when castiel grabbed my arm

"cassy! let go of me! Your gonna get burned!" i yelled

"what are you?" he asked while letting go of me

"i'm sorry, but i can't tell you!" i said while snapping my fingers

"ditching?" castiel asked from behind me

"what's it to you?" i said while turning around

"wanna see something cool?" he asked

"anything is cooler than class" i replied

castiel was about to grab my hand, when i backed away

"what's wrong?" he asked

"i don't like people touching me" i replied while crossing my arms

he laughed "sparkle, your so weird"

"are you gonna show me something, or what?" i asked

"come on" he said while walking down the hall

Me and castiel stopped at a door that said 'roof'

"not scared of getting in trouble, are you?" castiel asked with a smirk

i smirked "Why the fu*k would I?"

He laughed "you hve a problem with swearing" he said as he pulled out a set of keys

"Do not! And where'd you get those?" i asked

"Just these from prez" he said while unlocking the door

"He's a fu*king di*k head!" i sneered

"told ya, i bet you can't go a day without swearing!" he said while opening the door

We walked out onto the roof...it was beautiful! But i'm not telling him that

"i'll take you up on that bet" i replied with a smirk

"ok, what should the stakes be?" he asked with a smirk

"if i win, you have to wear a pink shirt and kiss Nathaniel!" i replied with the biggest smile

His eyes widened "WHAT THE FU*K! I'D NEVER KISS THAT DI*K!" he yelled

"Awwww, cassy is afraid! He doesn't think he can beat the little girl" i said

he sighed "Fine, but if i win, you have to wear a sparkly shirt and kiss AMBER!" he said

FU*K! How does he know i hate that fu*ked up priss? Oh ya, he was probably there.

Ummm, the he*ck with it, i'm a time keeper! If i play my cards right, i can't lose

"Deal! If i swear tomorrow, i have to wear a sparkly shirt and kiss that bit*h, but if i don't swear, you have to wear a pink shirt and kiss that di*k!" i said with a smile

"deal" castiel said while holding out his hand for me to shake

"i told you, i don't like people touching me" i replied

"fine, just be ready to lose tomorrow" castiel said with a smile, while walking out the door 


	6. Chapter 5

"ROSEY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My auntie yelled

"I'M COMING!" i yelled

I walked over to my closet, and put on Black skinny jeans, a blue tanktop, My knee high black boots and my leather jacket!

When i walked down the stairs, Auntie was in another fairy costume!

"Why? Why must you wear that?" i asked

"To be your fairy-god mother of course!" she said with the biggest smile

"But your not my god-mother...i don't think" I said while eating a muffin

She started sprinkeling sparkles on me AGAIN!

"Bye" i replied while trying to walk to the door

"Wait!" Auntie grabbed my arm, but wipped it back when she got burned

"ya?" i asked

"i'll drive you!" she said with a smile

"No thanks!" i said while trying to run to the door

"Why not!" Auntie said while grabbing me, and getting burned again

"Cuz, lets see, I LIKE LIVING!" I yelled

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" She yelled

I sighed "fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

~ ~ ~ ~ 68 time redo's later ~ ~ ~ ~

BAM!

"NOT AGAIN!" i yelled

"how many times?" my aunt asked

"68" i replied

"Drive your self to school!" she said while flicking blood off her arm

"On it!" i said while snapping my finger's

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" she yelled

"This is the 69th time you've said that! And we crashed every time!" i yelled

She frowned "Fine, but have a good day" She said while sprinkeling sparkles on me

I pulled into school, right beside castiel's Motorcycle.

"Late again?" i heard an all to familar voice

"aww, did cassy miss me?" I asked

"you wish sparkle" he said with a smirk

"You wont be smirking when you have to wear pink and kiss the di-i'm not gonna say it!" i said while catching myself before i sweared

He laughed "this is gonna be WAY to easy!" He said with a bigger smirk

"In your dreams!" i sneered while walking towards the school

"Class, my aunt will be mad if i don't" i lied

"what class you got?" he asked

"Why do you care?" i asked

"cuz i need to make sure you swear" he said with a smirk

"I have witch ever class i find first" i replied while opening the doors to th school

"witch would be?" he asked

"we'll just have to wait and find out!" i said with a smirk

"and what do you mean by that?" castiel asked

"Do ever stop asking questions?" I sneered

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked

"That makes no sense!" I replied

"yes it does, your just to stupid to understand!" He said with a smirk

"WHAT THE FU*K DOES THAT MEAN! YOUR THE STUPID ONE!" i yelled

"i'll take being stupid, cuz you have to kiss Amber now" he said with a smirk

"no way, you're so gonna lose this bet!" I said while snapping my fingers

"yes it does, your just to stupid to understand!" he said with a smirk

"I'll take being stupid over kissing amber, any day" i said with a smile

"Fu*k you" he said with a bigger smirk

"you swearing, isn't gonna make me swear" i replied

"Never hurts to try" he said with a smirk

"wanna go to the roof?" i asked

"what about going to class or your aunt will be mad?" he asked

"My aunt sprinkles sparkels on me, why would she care if i skipped school?" I asked

"cuz you said so?" castiel said

I started laughing "Can't take a joke?"

"what ever, lets go sparkle!" he said with a smirk 


	7. Chapter 6

"Sooooo, You gonna swear now?" Castiel asked

"stop asking me, or I might need to hurt you" I replied "Like you could" he said with a smirk

"I can hurt people more than you could ever imagine" I mumble "How?" he asked "I just...I...I" I whispered

"Rose" Castiel said

I snapped my fingers

"Sooooo, You gonna swear now?" Castiel asked

"No" I replied "Well this is gonna be a LONG day" Castiel said while crossing his arms

"yep, then you have to kiss a guy" i said with smirk

"no, you'll have to kiss the Queen of Prisses" he replied

"lets just see about that" i said

"can i ask you something?" castiel asked

"what do you want?" i asked

"Nothing, i just need to ask something very important" he said

"ok"

"do you like nathaniel?" he asked

HE HAS TO BE FU*KING JOKING! I HATE THAT DI*K HEAD!

"Y-you think i like that stuck up pr-I'm not gonna say it" i said

"Damit! I thought you'd swear for sure" he said

~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~

"wow, lunch already" i replied

"lets go get food, and see if Queen Priss and get you to swear" He said with a smirk

"you'd think the great Castiel could get a girl to swear without having to use his little girlfriend" I said with a smirk

"GROSS! don't even joke about that!" He yelled

"No can do Cassy" I laughed

"lets just get food" He mumbled 


	8. Chapter 7

There's only 30 minutes left of school, then i win the bet! Castiel is really freaking out right now, you can see it in his body lanuage.

"rose, how about we end the bet now. This clearly isn't going anywhere" castiel said

"I'm not stupid, in 30 minutes i'll win" I said with a smirk

"yep, and i'll have to kiss king of the pri*ks" Castiel mummbled

"and wear a pink shirt" i said

"Fu*k you" he said

"awww, you wanna fu*k me?" i asked

Castiel's face turned as red as his hair "N-no! i don't it's just- WAIT! You just said Fu*k! I WIN!" he yelled

"Fu*K! Well i need to redo this" I said while snapping my fingers

"Fu*K you" he said

"I rather you not" i replied

Castiel's face turned alittle red "That's not what i ment!" he yelled

"Don't worry, you'll get to do it with Nathaniel" I said with a smirk

"NO WAY IN HELL!" he yelled

"Never say Never" I said with a smirk

"Did you just quote Justin Be-or what ever his last name is?" he asked

"Ya, i think i did. And i think his last name is beiber" I replied

"ROSEY LOVES JUSTIN BEIBER!" Cas yelled

"NO I DON'T" i yelled

"who's sexier, me or him?" Castiel asked with a smirk

"Ummmm, Pop-Star, or annoying red-head...Justin for sure!" I said with a smile

Castiel's smirk faded "Your kidding right?"

"No, i'm a beliber forever!" I lied

Castiel didn't say anything

I couldn't take it anymore, i burst out laughing "I'm lying!"

"So...you hate justin beiber?" He asked

"I don't HATE him, it's just i'd rather listen to winged skull, fall out boy, and not him" I replied

"so i'm sexier than him?" he asked

"Do you know how weird it is for a guy to ask if he's sexy?"

"No" he replied

"VERY WEIRD!" i yelled

"well, am?" he asked

"If you ask one more time, you'll never have kids" i said

"Is that a threat?" castiel asked with a smirk

I wipped my leg up, and kicked castiel where the sun don't shine

"you tell me" I said while smirking at castiel holding his legs in pain

"I'm gonna kill you" He mummbled

"Trust me, you won't" I replied

"watch me!" castiel said with a smile 


	9. Chapter 8

Do i even have to say who won the bet? Anyone could've guessed tht i won, with alittle help of time!

And today's the day castiel pays up! You know what that means...HE HAS TO KISS A PRI*K AND WEAR PINK!

"Everyone's staring at me! Give me my jacket back!" Castiel whispers to me, while we're sitting in home-room

"Why would i do that? They won't be able to see the beautiful pink shirt" I said with a smirk

Castiel glared at me "RO"

He got cut off by a scream "Cassy! What happened? You look Ga-different" Amber saved her-self

"I DON'T LOOK GAY!" Castiel yelled

"don't worry, all stay by your side, and scare off and bullies" Amber said while clinging to his arm

"Get the Fu*k off me" Castiel growled

Amber backed away "sor"

"YOU BETTER BE!" castiel yelled at her

And who better than king of the pri*ks to walk in and hear him yelling at his sister

"Castiel! Why are you yelling at my sister!" He yelled

"Cuz she's a slut" I mummbled, but alittle too loud

"A WHAT!" She yelled at me

"A SLUT! S-L-U-T!" I spelled out for her

she started fake crying

"Office NOW! Nathaniel yelled

"What ev Pri*ky Prez" I said with a smirk

When i got back from the office, EVERYONE was talking and castiel was...no where

i asked a red-headed girl what happened

"Well, you know Castiel right? Well all of a sudden he just kissed Nathaniel RIGHT ON THE LIPS!" She said with a big smile

"WHAT! I MISSED IT! Where is castiel?" i asked

"he left when everyone started laughing at him" she said

"Bye..." i said while trying to think of her name

"Iris" she replied

"I'm rose, see you later" I said while leaving the room

Why would Castiel kiss nathaniel in front of EVERYONE?


	10. Chapter 9

``````````````````` Cas' P.O.V ``````````````````

"Bye pri*ky Prez!" Rosey said while walking out of homeroom

Prez turned to me "WHY WERE YOU YELLING AT MY SISTER!"

"Cuz she was coming onto me!" sneered

"She wouldn't go for a punk like you!" He laughed

"Oh ya?" I questioned

"YA! So just stay with Rose, she's more your type!" He said

"What! My 'type'" I laughed

"What's so funny?" he asked

"it's the gay one's who don't get it" i said with a smirk

Might as well get te dare done right here and now...so rosey doesn't see it

"i'm not gay!" he yelled

"Then you wont blush if i do this!" i said and leaned down and kissed him for like 3 seconds...the WORST 3 seconds of my life

Prez's face was completely red "i uh..." he scuttered

"not gay huh?" i asked

For the first time i realized all the people in the room were staring at me...one by one they all started laughing

all i could hear was "castiel is gay? Never would've guessed" "so that's how he rolls?" "so I can date his who*e?"

I couldn't take it so i just ran? I wish i could do it over...make sure no one else was there! 


	11. Chapter 10

Castiel...where would he go? I have to find him!

THE ROOF!

I opened the door to the roof, and sure enough, there was my firey red-headed friend

"Why did you do it?" i asked

"i didn't want to give you the pleasure of watching your prize" he said with a smirk

"So you thought making everyone else think your gay was a better way?" i asked while sitting beside him

"Rosey, i guess i just wasn't thinking" i he said

"So, ummmmm, what are you gonna do about it?" i asked

"I don't really know. It's times like this, that i wished i had the power to go back in time and change what i did" he said with a smirk

Little does he know, that he might not be able to, but i can! I might as well see where this goes before i go back in time though.

"don't worry, people will forget about it in few days" i said

"easy for you to say" he mummbled 


	12. Chapter 11

BOY WAS I WRONG!

It's been 2 weeks, and castiel being 'gay' is ALL everybody talks about.

The good side of things, is amber has finnally backed off of castiel.

"Rosey!" I heard castiel say

"Ya' i replied while taking out my earphone

"look at this" he hands me the school newpaper

The head line is 'STRAIGHT or GAY?'

It has to pictures on it, one with castiel kissing nathaniel, and one of me sitting beside him, with our faces very close together.

"who took them?" i asked

"Peggy" castiel mummbled

"Why can't she stay out of people's business?" i asked

"The pictures aren't even the best part, read the story" he said

Castiel, the bad boy of sweet amoris, going gay? Two weeks ago, castiel kissed school president Nathaniel right on the lips!

Nathaniels sister Amber states "I always had a feeling thats the way castiel was, i mean he only has to friends, one of witch is an ugly girl. And he never showed much interest in me"

Another thing to keep in mind, is how close castiel is to Rose. Maybe he's playing both sides! I mean, he could be biosexual!

So here's the question on everyone's mind: 'IS CASTIEL STRAIGHT, GAY OR BIOSEXUAL?'

I couldn't help but laugh

"It's not funny!" castiel snaped

"can i ask you something?" i asked

"I'm not bio" he mummbled

I laughed "i know, i know! Your gay right" i asked with a smirk

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl" he said

"Ummm, i'd like to see that, but anyway..." i said

"What?" castiel asked

"Why do you let this bother you? It's not like it's true. It's just people who don't have a life, trying to destroy yours" I said

"If someone did this to you, would you care?" he asked

If someone did that to me, i'd go back in time...but i can't tell him that.

"i'd punch them, make them regret it! Hopefully put them in the hospital if i could" i replied

Castiel looked deep in thought

"Red?" i asked

No reply

"cas?" i asked

Still no reply

"CASTIEL?" i yelled

"Ya?" he replied

"What are you thinking?" i asked

"of a way to get revenge, on Amber, Peggy, and everyone who's saying this about me" he said

"What is it?" i asked

"you'll just have to wait and see!" he said with a smirk


	13. Chapter 12

I have a big desision in front of me.

Go back in time to before me and cas made the bet, or see how this all plays out

I think you can tell witch one i picked.

I can't stop thinking about castiel's 'plan' it is so stupid, but i think it could work.

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

"What are you thinking?" i asked

"of a way to get revenge, on Amber, Peggy, and everyone who's saying this about me" he said

"What is it?" i asked

"you'll just have to wait and see!" he said with a smirk

"Please tell me you aren't gonna kill them" i said

"What if i did? Who's side whould you be on?" he asked with a smirk

"That's for me to know, and for you to stop changing the subject! So whats your plan?" i asked

"Well, peggy made it seem like i was the gay one, but what about nathaniel?" castiel said

"Peggy wouldn't do anything to make him mad, cuz he might kick her off the paper" i replied

"Well, i've been speaking to lys, and he's willing to help us out" he said with a smile

"stop beating around the bush and spit it out all ready!" I yelled

"Ok, we are going to get Lysander to kiss prez, and get a picture of it" castiel said with a smirk

"that's your huge plan?" i asked

"That's not all, we're gonna somehow get it in the paper, as peggy wrote it" he said

"So Nat kicks her off the paper, awesome!" i said with a smile

"Ya, and we're gonna photo shop peggy kissing amber and tape them around the school" he said with a smirk

"I'm in! Where do we start?" i asked

~ ~ ~ End of flashback ~ ~ ~


	14. Chapter 13

"you ready?" i asked lysander as we stood outside the student council room

"I guess so" He replied timidly

"Camras all ready" Castiel said with a smile

"lets get this over with then" Lysander said while opening the door

"Hello how can i help you?" Nathaniel asked while glaring at Castiel and I

"Thank god you don't have a flipping fake smile again!' I said with a smirk

"Watch your language!" he said

"Oh? Who's gonna make me?" I asked while stepping closer to him

"Rose" Lysander said while grabbing my arm

"so, why are you guys here?" Nathaniel asked

"for this" Lysander said while walking up to Nathaniel

Castiel got to the perfect angle to take a picture while lysander started moving nathaniels hair out of his eyes

"What are you doing" nathaniel asked

In one smooth movement lysander captered Nathaniels lips to his

"Who's gay now golden boy?" castiel said when they parted

"What" he asked

Castiel held up the camra with a smirk

"Good luck getting out of this one" i said with a smirk while walking out of the room with Castiel and Lysander 


End file.
